vampire_spherefandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 43
Chapter 43 is the fortiy-third chapter of Vampire Sphere. Summary Yue Jian gets the two remaining Sacred Weapon - the Corpse Hand and the Torture Axe - from Ge Chen. After that he leaves the hotel and tries to destroy the true Yue Jian's soul, but is stopped by that Ge Chen already anticipated that the Zhui Yan taken her over. They swapped the Sacred Weapons with rocks. They try to imprison the Zhui Yan, but since it would rather destroy Yue Jian, then let itself be captured, so Ge Chen leaves an opening, and it escapes. Fan Le Lao wants to get chocolate from Zhao Yan, if she wants to express her thanks. She decides to buy some for him, but when she leaves men grab her from the darkness, and she is made unconscious. In the Sabbat HQ, Fan Le Lao is satisfied in receiving her chocolate, then awakens Zhao Yan and asks her is she wants to what they were doing in the last days. Description Ge Chen says that he is not a plumber, and she should notify the hotel staff. Yue Jian darts toward his bathroom, deciding to use his, then, but halfway she stops, turns back, and uses her eyes to mesmerize him, too. She says that she will like him even more, if he gives her the Corpse Hand and the Torture Axe. He summons them, and she takes them from him, then makes him fall asleep. She expresses sorry over this, since she wanted to play more with him. She leaves the hotel, summoning a huge circle with the 4 Sacred Weapon. Her intent is to get over the body, and destroying Yue Jian's soul in the process. But during her ritual, the Sacred Weapons turn into rocks. She realizes that she was tricked, and Fraser, Lilla and Ge Chen arrive to the scene. While Lilla and Fraser are bickering, they reveal that one hour before the events Ge Chen talked to them. He revealed that Yue Jian is possessed by the Zhui Yan, since her body holds enough power, but she herself is not powerful, so she is controlled by it. He came up with the plan to replace the Sacred Weapons. The 3 start a ritual, to destroy the Zhui Yan, but it decides to rather destroy Yue Jian's body, then let itself become a prisoner. Ge Chen, sensing its intention, leaves an opening, so the Zhui Yan can escape. Yue Jian collapses on the ground unconscious. Walking under blooming cherry blossoms, Zhao Yan thanks Fan Le Lao for letting her stay in his home. He says that if she truly wants to thank him, then next day, on Valentine's Day she should give him chocolate. He is sure that many girl will try to give him present, but he is only willing to accept hers. After debating over it, Zhao Yan decide to buy some, since she has no idea how to make chocolate. As she leaves the shop, she is grabbed by men from the darkness, and is made unconscious. In the Sabbat HQ, Fan Le Lao lifts the chocolate box rather satisfied, muttering to the unconscious Zhao Yan that he received her gift. After putting it away, he awakens Zhao Yan and asks her if she is curious what they were doing in the last days. Category:Chapter